Chaotic Glitch
by Shadougelover14
Summary: A new addition to the arcade brings new friends...and new glitch. Sonic comes across him and befriends the glitch, but the rest of the game is uneasy about him. With help from Vanellope, Sonic tries to help him gain acceptance, but bigger problems and old enemies are rising...


**_Okay, let's just pretend that Knuckles Chaotix was also in arcades...okay? Okay. Then read on and tell e what you think!_**

Ever since the newest _Sega _game had come to the arcade, the _Sonic_ franchise had gained popularity. _Knuckles Chaotix _was centered around a different team, though still from the same world as the blue hedgehog, and both involved stopping the evil Doctor Robotnik. Players enjoyed the gameplay, and Knuckles and his friends were a nice addition to the arcade.

Seeing as it was a spinoff of his series, Sonic decided it was high time he payed the game a visit. Tails accompanied him of course, and they made their way towards the outlet leading into the game.

"This'll be fun, huh Sonic? We haven't seen Knuckles since our online trip." Tails stated as they passed through the gate.

"Yeah, and that was a headache I won't be trying again for a while." the blue blur replied, earning a laugh from his two-tailed companion.

The duo climbed into the cars, and after a couple minutes, arrived at a small station the read, "Chaotix Train Station".

"Hell_ooo_ anybody here?" Sonic called.

"Maybe they went to _Tapper's_?" Tails suggested.

"Hey, Sonic! Vector, guys, Sonic and Tails are here!" a high voice yelled.

An anthromorphic bee suddenly flew out of some nearby bushes, and briefly hovered in front of each of the arrivals, before coming to a stop as four more anthros approached; a red echidna, a crocodile, an armadillo, and a purple chameleon.

"Hey, nice to see some familiar faces," Knuckles stated, "I've been wondering when you'd show up; so you probably already know me, but these guys are new, this is their debuting game."

"Hiya, I'm Charmy!"

"Greetings, my name is Espio."

"Hey, how's it goin', I'm Vector."

"My name's Mighty, and we're the Chaotix!"

"Nice to see some new characters," Sonic replied, "I'm Sonic, and this is Tails."

"Duh, we know who _you _are!" Charmy stated.

"Charmy, be nice," Mighty scolded, before offering a weak smile, "So...wanna tour or something? There's probably a few stages here you haven't seen."

"Sounds great, meet up with ya later!"

Sonic took off in a streak of blue, leaving the others in a cloud of dust.

"Wait, Sonic...! Ugh, he's off again..." Tails sighed.

"Don't worry, all the spikes and pits are covered up, and Robotnik's robots are down for the night; he's at some meeting...Bad Anon?" Mighty stated.

"Yeah, it's a club all villains go to; now that I think about it, our Robotnik is there too...wonder how _that's _going?"

_Meanwhile..._

"I'm the better Robotnik!"

"No, I am!"

"Easy, guys!" Ralph shouted as he and Bowser held one of the Robotniks back.

"We're all bad guys here, there is no better or worse villain!" Satine yelled.

_Back in the game..._

Sonic whooped as he flew off a ramp, and landed on the edge of a large building.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed, taking off again.

He came to a halt over a waterfall, and gave whistle as he peered over the edge. This wasn't much different from his game, other than the new location.

_'Hey...there's an opening behind here...cool!'_

He quickly jumped down the protruding rocks, into the cave opening-

And hit something hard. Two yelps, one from Sonic, filled the cave as he and whoever he'd bumped into hit the floor.

"Oww..." they moaned.

"Sorry, didn't see ya there..." Sonic mumbled as he sat up.

He came face to face with another echidna, this one white, with a black muzzle, and streaks of red in his dreadlocks. His eyes were black, backed by red sclera, and there was a black crescent on his chest.

The echidna helped again, jumping back a little and hitting the wall.

"H-Hey, calm down, buddy." Sonic stammered.

"I-I'm sorry! I just...no one's ever found this place, please don't tell the Chaotix!"

"Uhh...sure, sure I won't. Are you another new character? What's your name?"

The echidna shuffled nervously, looking down at his red and white shoes.

"Not exactly...my name's-"

Whatever he was about to say was lost when his body suddenly started glitching uncontrollably, distorting his voice. It stopped, and he meekly met Sonic wide eyes.

"You're a glitch..."

The echidna nodded, rolling his black eyes with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm a glitch; run away like everyone else..."

"Run away? Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a glitch; I'm _'dangerous'._"

"So, that doesn't automatically make you dangerous. I've come across a few glitches in my game and they're-"

"Do they crash the entire game?"

"Well, no..."

"They don't, _I _do; ergo, I'm dangerous. So just get out of here before something happens to you."

He started walking away, and Sonic called out,

"Hey, wait a moment...I still don't know your name, what was it again?"

"I don't _have _a name! It's just a bunch of asterisk marks; you see, I'm not part of this game, I was never meant to be, so I don't even get my own name. All I ever get is 'Glitch' or 'Weirdo'..."

Sonic looked thoughtful for a moment, before snapping his fingers.

"Alright, then I'll just have to come up with one! Let's see...you're an echidna, your fur's mostly white...how about...Wechnia?"

The echidna paused, frowning a little.

"Wechnia...?"

"Yeah, combination of white and echidna, and it's unique like you, whatta ya think?"

He stared at Sonic in shock, before his eyes watered a little and he smiled.

"I love it..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Aww, bonding! So, how was that for a first chapter? We got the Chaotix, Sonic and Tails, and TWO Eggmans (Heaven help us...) arguing over who's better...and we have Sonic meeting and naming the infamous glitch of the game, but how will the others feel? Find out next chapter..._**


End file.
